Executioner's Chariot
The Executioner Chariot is a boss in Dark Souls II. General Information Located in the Undead Purgatory, the Executioner Chariot attempts to run over the player when encountered. It barrels through whatever is in its path, whether friend or foe. Upon killing the charioteer, the chariot's horse acts much like a Fang Boar from the original Dark Souls. Summoning There is no NPC to summon as a phantom for this fight. Lore The Executioner Chariot was created with the sole purpose of tormenting and punishing the undead during the hunts organised by the Old Iron King. Although the Executioner appears to be the master of the chariot, it is actually the horse that controls the machine and carries out its creator's will to torture the undead. Fight Overview There are two phases to this fight: The Chariot phase and the Horse phase. As you enter the fog door phase one begins. The goal is to run around the entire circle and pull a lever to close a gate. The first phase is the hardest part of the fight. As you are running around you will have to take cover from the chariot by hiding in these side slits in the walls. Skeletons will also be spawning and will not stay dead until you kill the necromancers. There are two necromancers that must die for this fight and they are hidden in the safe spots. Once both of the necromancers are dead the chariot should make quick work of the skeletons. Once you reach the end of the circle there will be a lever to pull. Once this lever is pulled you must wait for the chariot to come around again to start phase two. Phase two begins when the chariot bashes into the gate. The horse will be free as the chariot is completely destroyed and the charioteer is killed. The horse is very easy to fight and is much like fight a Fang Boar from the first Dark Souls. The horse has a charge where it bashes you with its head, this move is unblockable and does damage through your shield. If you linger behind the horse for too long it will kick at you with its hind legs. If you are in front of it for too long it will stand up on its hind legs and bash downwards on you. If you are medium distance away the horse will spew a black fog that is unblockable and does damage through your shield. Alternatively, if the player gets the Executioners health to 30%, without using the gate to kill the charioteer, the chariot will stay stuck on the ledge on the other side of the area where the horses will struggle to hold on due to the chariots immense weight. Any hit it takes will cause the horses to lose their grip and die instantly. Strategy Phase 1: The key here is to rush towards each of the two necromancers and take them out before the skeletons can catch up, avoiding the Chariot by hiding in alcoves as you go along. Bring a high stability shield if you can't run directly from one necromancer to the other. Once the second necromancer is killed, take out the skeletons. Let the Chariot kill them if you wish. After the necromancers and the skeletons have been taken out, run to the lever and pull it. ('''NOTE:' If y''ou have the spell "Yearn" this fight becomes almost trivial. Cast Yearn as soon as you enter the fog and the skeletons will just ignore you, getting maimed by the Chariot. Find the first necromancer and kill him quickly. Dispose of any of the 3 initial skeletons left. Start running towards the lever. When you see the first skeleton, re-cast Yearn and move to the second Necromancer. After he and all the remaining skeletons are dead, pull the lever for a very easy boss fight.) Phase 2: At the start of phase two, the horse will fall over. This is the perfect time to use magic or pyromancy that has a long cast time for big damage. You don't want the horse to hit you as it does heavy damage and can deal damage through shields. Circle around the horse and don't get too far away from it or it might use its breath attack which deals a lot of damage but is easily dodged. Do not stay in front of the horse. Instead, stay behind it and try to bait it into kicking with its hind legs. Once it kicks and you successfully avoid it, move in quickly and hit the horse one or two times. The horse will then turn towards you and you should circle around it once again. You may also try to bait it into doing its front stomp attack or dodging its breath attack and then getting a few blows in. You don't want it to charge you as it is more difficult to dodge and can deal serious damage. Alternate Strategy (ranged or magic users) After entering the arena, the player can choose to rush the first necromancer and clean up the skeletons, allowing the player to take cover in an alcove. Each time the Chariot comes around, a well cast spell or a well timed arrow can deal damage to the chariot (a good spell to use is homing crystal or just homing soulmass. after casting, stand in one of the alcoves and wait). When the boss gets down to about 1/3 to 1/5 of its health, the chariot will stop circling the arena, most likely surprising the player. Continuing around the arena, cleaning it out, The player will notice that the chariot is being held above the pit by the two horses, while the chariot and the rider is dangling helplessly underneath. The player can now freely kill the boss without any resistance. A single attack will send the chariot tumbling into the abyss, finishing the boss fight. Attacks *These are for the horse as the rider doesn't have any attacks Dark Breath: Shoots off a dark breath at the player Stomp: Lifts its body up and stomps it on the ground Back Kick: Using its hind legs to kick the player Charge: Makes a galloping charge at the player Notes *The horse seems to be weak to magic and lightning. *The horse acts like a Fang Boar from the previous Dark Souls with the exception of having a forward stomp and a dark breath attack. *The lever can be difficult to see but it is on the opposite side of the last necromancer at an angle. *After defeating the boss the player is given access to the Undead Purgatory bonfire and Titchy Gren *In order to fight this boss again via a Bonfire Ascetic, making it NG+, you must burn the Ascetic at the Undead Purgatory Bonfire. Drops Chloranthy Ring +2 | Cloranthy Ring.png | Guaranteed (NG+) }} Trivia *The Executioner Chariot was originally named the Silver Chariot in the network test. Gallery File:Dark_souls_2_concept2.jpg|Concept Art The chariot.jpg|Close up of the Horse and Rider Related Videos Dark Souls II OST - "Executioner's Chariot"|Executioner Chariot's theme Dark Souls II - Executioner Chariot - Physical Strategy ja:処刑人チャリオット Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses